


High Risk. Questionable Reward?

by transvoremers



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vore, i dont know what warning to give this, its not really violent? its just vore, yes ash gets vored in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvoremers/pseuds/transvoremers
Summary: Ruby has a plan to finish Ash off once and for all even if it means resorting to questionable methods.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	High Risk. Questionable Reward?

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed by the lack of vore in the Evil Dead series. I guess you sort of had it with the mini Ash's in the third movie and in the series one time? But I was so hopeful when Kandar the Destroyer came in and that turned out to be nothing. C'mon Sam Raimi, would a little vore kill you? I want to see Ash eaten dammit! So basically my frustration led me to write this piece where Ash is eaten by Ruby (set somewhere in the middle of season 3). Enjoy.

The seal was finished, lined in blood and dried as Ruby repeated the incantations for the final time. It didn’t take a genius to realize that Ash would be coming for her soon, he was so predictable. The luck he had was going to run out though, she was sick of her other plans running dry. There was no reason why a human should be so lucky, especially a human like Ash. He wasn’t even good looking, fit or smart. He was average, no scratch that, below average. He disgusted her. But this plan had made her feel a little disgusted in herself. Even so, the disgust was just as easily balanced with her thirst for dominating Ash Williams. Sometimes you had to sink to low levels to get what you wanted.

Already, the immortal could feel power flooding into her veins. Unimaginable power, ancient power, the spell had been hidden deep within the book of the dead and ripe for the taking. It took a special kind of vessel to contain it and she was that vessel. She had done this magic eons ago and she welcomed it back like an old friend. Black lines appeared down her arms as the magic sunk deep into her very being. Ruby put her head back and gave a contented sigh, even the sharp pains coming from the magic was worth it. She was immortal anyhow and pain didn’t seem to phase her like a mortal did.

Ruby smelled him coming before he even came through the door. The man smelled like a drunk tank with a hint of cannabis and freshly starched clothing. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, having slight second thoughts about her… method of disposing him. Those doubts were soon squashed though.

The front door of Ms. Prevett’s house flew open with a crash. She had to roll her eyes at his gusto and the confidence that was already coming off of the man in droves.

“Evil Ruby.” Ash said, fixing her with an intimidating look as he dropped his bag and unfortunately she saw that the Kandarian dagger was in his grip.

“Ash.” Ruby smiled pleasantly. “Make yourself at home.” She gestured to the blood stained room.

“Trust me I will.” He smiled. “You know it’s too bad that you’re the evil Ruby and not the good Ruby. I mean you’re both still smoking but good Ruby and I could have had a shot together.” He mimicked boning as she scowled in disgust.

“Oh, Ash, I know myself, and you weren’t her type.” Ruby said shutting that down right away. She had dealt with all sorts of filth in her many years of life but Ash was a new type of slime. 

“That’s just the evil in you saying that.” The man was still absurdly confident. “Anyways evil, good, it’s all bullshit. All I know is that you’re going back to hell and the Necronomicon is going back in my capable hands.”

“You’d like to think that wouldn’t you?” She purred dangerously. “Where’s your little minions?” The demon didn’t smell them or hear them, so far. You could never be too cautious around their sort. It did make it easier if it was just him.

“Ha ha. Kelly and Pablo are out fighting deadites but then they’re coming here to watch your ass get kicked.” He was so assured of himself and his hero capabilities. It made her sick.

Ruby let out a growl, gritting her teeth as she let the magic consume her and transform her before Ash’s very eyes. Her bones cracked and shifted, her skin stretching and shifting as her limbs grew longer and stronger. Her mouth filled with sharp teeth and her face shifted in length. Her spine cracked, stretching taller and taller. It hurt but she was used to the pain. Power came with pain and pain with power. It would all be worth it soon enough. When finally she landed on all fours, her hands were now long and clawed and her skin sleek and black like the darkest voids of hell. The demon creature she became was not furred but like a seal, sleek, and she looked to be combined with a shark, a dragon, and some other kind of hell beast. And by Satan, she was huge, even huger when she stood on two legs, grey drool dropped from her wide maw as her teeth shone like polished silverware. Ruby fixed her eyes on the human in the room, finding a new found hunger towards him.

Ash took several steps back as he gawked at her. In fact he looked like he was torn between running or falling over. He was surprised to say the least and now fearful of her. The man looked up into her beady cruel eyes as she rose high enough to reach the ceiling and gave a mighty roar that shook the very foundations around them.

“The fuck-? Since when can you do that?!” Ash demanded in horror and disgust. “Talk about a downgrade!” His heart jumped like a rabbit ensnared in a trap.

Ruby sneered or maybe it came off as a snarl. Who knows? “I prefer upgrade.” She took a swipe at him which he managed to dodge in time by hitting the deck. He then rolled to avoid her next attack so she took the liberty of slapping his bag with his chainsaw out of sight so he couldn’t reach it.

“Shit.” She heard him mutter and then she backhanded him into the nearby wall. The hero hit the wall with a thud and then rolled a few feet, she reached for him but he recovered fast and stabbed her with the dagger that unfortunately still found itself in his grip. Ruby shrieked in pain, and then scowled as he laughed at her. He wasn’t laughing as her fist smashed through the floor next to him and she roared at him.

“You know you’re a real bitch! An ugly one too!” Ash snapped at her, just barely dodging another one of her attacks. “And you don’t fight fair!”

“Awww, are things not going your way, Ash?” She asked in mock sympathy. “You should try losing for a change. I think it would humble you.”

“I don’t need to be humbled, lady! I just need you and that book to be kaput!” He got to his feet and she could tell that talking was distracting him. His mistake.

Her eyes narrowed into dark slits and she hit him with a blow that sent him flying and the dagger skittering out of the room. Ash groaned in pain as he dizzily tried to pick himself up off the floor and Ruby took the opportunity to hook a claw into his pants leg and pull him towards her. Ash scrabbled at the floor in vain as he was pulled towards her hungry eyes which were practically eating him up right there. Without much effort she flipped him onto his back and then pinned him down with one clawed hand, her nails digging into the floorboards.

The small hero gasped and struggled but she applied pressure so he stopped in order to catch his breath. It delighted her to know how easily she could cave in his chest.

She blew steamy breath over him as she towered there.

Ash made a face. “You ever heard of a breath mint, Rubes?” He mocked. 

Ruby growled in reply. 

“What do you want?” Ash tried, squirming slightly.

“That’s easy. You to beg for mercy.” Ruby told him fiercely. She almost wished he would.

Ash laughed. “As if! You aren’t getting anything like that from me.”

“That’s a shame. Though I wouldn’t have shown you any.” Ruby sneered.

“I’m glad we understand each other.” Ash said quickly and in her attempt to rattle him, she saw too late that she hadn’t seen him grip his shotgun. The blast hit the side of her face and she roared rearing back. That was stupid of her and she deserved it for not paying close attention.

He laughed at her. “Ha!” But then his face fell when she lunged at him once more, her huge jaws closing around the arm that held the shotgun (also happened to be his severed hand arm) and bit down hard. Hard enough to break bone but not hard enough to tear the limb from him. Hot blood filled her mouth and his screams gave her pleasure.

She withdrew, licking her lips as Ash lay on the ground, cradling his broken and bleeding arm as he mumbled in fear and pain. She grinned flicking the weapon away and then she flattened him to the ground again and wrenched his mechanical hand away, also flinging that into the unknown.

Ash gasped. “You- you broke my fucking arm!” He sounded seriously shocked. Pain still shook him, that was nice to see, and this was coming from a man who had cut off his own hand to stop the dead from taking over his body.

“Yes, and I’ll break the rest of you too.” She smiled. “I’ll also make sure there’s nothing left of you to recover.”

“Wha- you’re insane! You won’t get away with this!” Ash declared feverishly and in vain.

“Oh, Ash.” Ruby smiled in what she hoped looked like sympathy. “I already am getting away with it.”

She regarded him and breathed in the overwhelming scent of his fear. At last, the prophesied hero was finally truly afraid of her.

As much as she would have liked to tear him limb from limb and break more of him. She had a different plan in mind for the human and she got close to him and ran her inky black tongue over his face tasting what he had to offer. Surprisingly, his flavor wasn’t half bad and it only made her hungrier.

Ash gagged, retching as saliva stuck to him. “What the fuck?” He laughed nervously as drool clung to his hair.

And then he gasped as she swooped him up in her hand. Her tongue snaked up around his legs and then squeezed his middle.

“Wow, this is kinda kinky. Not gonna lie.” He cracked. “I don’t know what this is but I could be into it. I’m open to new things.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and brought his legs to her mouth, her tongue tugging at him as she opened wide. She wafted hot breath on him once more and grey stringy drool dripped from her mouth.

“Uh wait-“ Ash began as his legs entered her maw. He tried to get a foothold on her teeth but it was too slippery for him. Surprising even herself, her stomach gave a loud growl which was odd because she didn’t even need to eat. But perhaps it was a built in intimidation technique for Ash there because as she started to swallow and pull him to her throat, she heard him swallow nervously with new found awareness of his situation.

“Woah! You’re going to- you’re not seriously- fuck me!” Ash cried out as his legs started to slip down her throat. “You’re eating me?! Now I know you’ve really gone off the deep end!” He struggled, attempting to grip her fangs. Though that proved difficult with his hurt arm and not having an extra hand around. His broken arm hung uselessly as he tried to stop his descent.

Ruby was taking immense pleasure in his struggles and his despair. Plus he did not taste as bad as his first impression on her and his blood gave the right amount of salt. She was salivating and ready for him to be inside of her (even if that phrasing sounded wrong).

She tilted her long neck back and Ash yelped.

“Can’t we talk this over?” He cried out to her. His fear caused him to go back on his previous declarations. 

Ruby let out a moan of pleasure and shivered in delight as she snapped her jaws closed, slurping in Ash’s desperately grasping arm past her lips and gave one final strong swallow. Ash screamed as he slid down into her stomach and he landed in her gut with a wet thud.

She let out a satisfied sigh and wiped the drool from her mouth. So much for a great hero. He would be nothing more than mush shortly as her stomach churned him into nothing.

“How does it feel to be powerless, Ash? It doesn’t feel good, does it?” Her voice boomed confidently as she looked down at the bulge in her stomach. 

“Let me out of here, damn you!” Ash cried out, shoving against her stomach wall.

She laughed a rumbling laugh and she felt him fall over. “As if. You’re going to be reduced to nothing, Ash. Fitting because you always were nothing.” She sneered poking at him.

“If I was nothing, then you wouldn’t be resorting to whatever the fuck this is!” He shot back.

The demon bristled. He did have a little bit of a point there. “Oh, be quiet.” She scolded. “Food doesn’t talk back.”

“I’m not food, you she bitch!” Ash bellowed, but then sagged back against the walls around him. He let out a little yelp, which told her that her stomach acids were doing their job.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? Good.” Ruby smiled. “It’s about to hurt a whole lot more unless you pass out, of course.” 

Finally she had the great hero right where she wanted him and there was nothing he could do about it. Victory was hers. It was too good to be true and she immediately regretted thinking that.

Two new scents flooded her nostrils and two new heartbeats met her ears. Damn it all to hell. Just when she had begun to relax.

“Ash? You here?” The voices of Pablo and Kelly entered the home. Ruby felt Ash freeze as well.

“Ash- Holy fucking shit!” Pablo gasped in horror as he entered the room and laid eyes on Ruby’s new form.

“Holy fuck!” Kelly echoed as she also saw Ruby.

The two younger people gawked at her and she sighed. “How nice of you two to join us.” Ruby said dryly. She had hoped that she could finish Ash off before they got there but that clearly wasn’t going to be the case. Oh well, it wasn’t like she was full or anything, she could easily fit two more morsels in her stomach and then have them all out of her hair. She relished the thought of that.

“Ruby?!” The two of them demanded horrified.

Both of their eyes searched the room and they laid eyes on Ash’s discarded hand and then the fresh blood on the floor.

“Where’s Ash?” Kelly snarled, pointing her machine gun at Ruby.

Before Ruby could answer, a voice from her stomach did for her.

“Kelly! Pablo! Get out of here! She’s too strong!” Ash implored the two of them desperately as his muffled voice carried out.

His two companions frowned and looked at each other as if to say ‘where was that coming from?’.

“She ate me! Run!” The older man shouted.

Pablo and Kelly looked appalled and they finally laid eyes on her struggling middle. 

“Oh my fucking god...” Kelly covered her mouth in horror. “You ate Ash?!”

“Yes, he was just the main course. You two can be dessert.” Ruby smiled predatorily.

“Run!” Pablo cried pushing Kelly out of the way as Ruby descended down upon him. This time she wasn’t taking any chances and she wrapped her claws around him with lightning speed, hearing Ash grunt as she lurched and tossed him around.

Kelly screamed in fury and fired rounds into Ruby but they didn’t do anything more than annoy her. She wanted to eat Kelly last because she disliked her the least out of all of them. At least Kelly was fun, the other two were just annoying. Most men were like that.

“Pablo!” The girl yelled despairingly, clearly coming to terms that her bullets weren’t doing anything to stop the monster before her.

“What’s going on out there?!” Ash demanded worriedly.

The human struggled in her grip as she held him above her mouth and prepared to drop him inside. Her long black tongue escaped her mouth again and wrapped around his body, prodding at his neck as he cringed and cried out. 

“Wait!” Kelly shouted loudly and the demon paused and eyed the girl. She looked desperate and despite herself, she felt a tiny bit of sympathy for her. Additionally, Ruby’s curiosity got the better of her as well so she retracted her tongue and she snapped her jaws closed. Pablo let out a sigh of relief but he wasn’t out of danger yet. Ash’s crew was finished, Ruby had all the power, it wouldn’t hurt to entertain them a little.

“What?” Ruby asked, coolly eyeing the girl.

“I have-“ Kelly coughed, her voice sounded hoarse. “I have a proposition for you.” As if to seem non threatening, she let her gun fall to the floor.

Ruby threw back her head and laughed. “You’ve got guts, girl, I’ll give you that. Must be why I like you more than the other two. What can you offer me when I hold all of the cards?” She gestured with the human in her grip and then pointed a claw at her stomach.

“We can help you banish the dark ones again.” Kelly said, trying to keep her voice steady.

“What do you mean?” The demon frowned.

“Pablo has a connection to the book and to the rift and he saw them beginning to break through the portal as we arrived.” She explained.

Ruby was caught off guard. The dark ones were already coming so quickly? No... it had to be a trick. “You’re lying! You’re lying to save your little friends.” She growled angrily. Surely she would have sensed them anyways.

“Yes! I mean no! No to the lying but yes to saving my friends! Ask Pablo, he’ll tell you!” The young woman pleaded.

The demon turned a cold eye to the human she had in her grip. “Is that true, you little worm?”

Pablo nodded quickly. “Yes! Yes! I did see that! I do have a connection somehow and I did see them about to force their way through.”

Ruby concentrated, she really couldn’t tell if he was lying. His heart was beating fast but that was most likely from fear. Also she had two other heartbeats thundering in her ears too. A sour taste replaced the pleasant taste Ash had left in her mouth. All her leverage was slipping away from her.

“Let us all go. Including Ash, and we’ll help you. We’re the only ones capable. Pablo has the power to seal the rift and keep them out while Ash and I can do damage control.” Kelly told her.

Ruby scoffed. “It seems like you two are the ones I need, not Ash.” She didn’t want to let him go.

Kelly let out a frustrated huff. “We’re a package deal.” She crossed her arms in resignation.

The demon cut her eyes over to Pablo who grinned nervously in her grip. “No Ash. No deal. Then we’re all fucked.” He said with a shrug.

She couldn’t believe she was agreeing to this but she locked eyes with Kelly once more. “...Fine...” She grumbled.

“Now drop Pablo-“ Kelly ordered but then reigned in the sass a little. “Gently please?”

Ruby growled but started to lower him.

“Wait-“ The girl paused. “I haven’t heard from Ash in a little bit. You didn’t kill him, did you?” She accused venomously.

Still holding Pablo a few feet from the floor, Ruby tuned her ears to her stomach. “It is possible that he’s running out of air but no, he’s not dead. Yet.”

“I just want to see...” Kelly muttered running up to Ruby’s stomach. “Ash?” She placed a hand on Ruby's skin. “You in there, buddy?” Normally Ruby wouldn’t have gone for that sort of interaction but she supposed she would allow it for the situation.

The light caught on something in the human’s other hand and Ruby gasped “No!” but it was too late as the Kandarian dagger sliced into her flesh. The girl must have grabbed it when she first came in and kept it hidden.

Ruby cried out in agony, dropping the human she had as Kelly used the knife to cut her stomach like butter. She could feel the spell she used shattering and slipping away from her. All her power was gone. Gone, just like that. 

Kelly grunted as she wielded the knife like a skilled butcher, the skin parted and sizzled, blood covered her like a fountain but she didn’t stop until Ash’s hand appeared out of all of the gore. They both fell into each other as she tugged him free. Ruby had been paralyzed as the curse left her body and in one last ditch effort, she used her remaining strength to snap out of it and scramble away into the night even as she was shrinking and her vision was failing her.

She had been so close. But then she had been tricked. What a fool she was to be outsmarted by humans. Ash had slipped through her fingers again and she could blame no one but herself. Still it had been satisfying to hold so much power over him if only for a short while. Small victories, she told herself, it would all add up in the end. It had to.

\-----

Kelly knew what she had done had been a risk but she didn’t trust Ruby enough to hold up her end of the bargain. The demon woman had shrieked when the blade had cut into her but that didn’t stop Kelly. The blood covered her like a waterfall but that didn’t deter her, all she cared about was saving Ash. When his hand had appeared, she breathed a quick sigh of relief and they fell into each other as Ruby took off with a roar of pain and defeat.

Ash rolled onto the floor next to her and she slipped in the blood and other slime on the floor as she attempted to get a good look at him. “Ash?” Kelly asked worriedly, her eyes searching his body for breath.

He let out a startled gasp of air and then rolled over and threw up onto the floor. He was covered in blood, stomach juices, and his clothes were shredded. She noticed that his shoes looked to be singed away and his feet burnt, along with other burns on his skin from the acid. Also his chainsaw arm was clearly broken as it hung at an odd angle and she squinted to see if bone was coming out. Ruby had really done a number on him. It made Kelly angry.

“Pablo?” It occurred to her that he was also there and she called out for him. She hoped he was okay, when she stabbed and cut up Ruby, the demon bitch hadn’t dropped him yet. 

“I’m okay!” He answered and she grinned gratefully as he slipped in the slime to get over to her and Ash. 

“Ash, are you okay?” Kelly turned her attention back to the older man. 

Ash retched again and wiped his mouth. “I’m not dead if that’s what you mean by okay but I am physically and mentally so not okay.” He winced.

“Jefe, you don’t look right at all.” Pablo agreed worriedly and she saw he was wiping drool on his pants.

“I’ve been in a lot of fucked up situations over the years and seen fucked up shit but not anything like this.” Ash shuddered. “She really fucking ate me! But-” He paused. “If it weren’t for you, Kells, I would be demon food. I guess Pablo here helped too with being a distraction but wow! You really got that bitch good!” He gestured for the gang to bring it in. 

Kelly smiled as they all joined in for a thankful group hug and tried to be mindful of Ash’s injuries which he seemed to forget about in the moment. 

Ruby better watch her fucking back.


End file.
